


i probably deserved it

by oikawatrash



Series: 101 drabble prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, im laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawatrash/pseuds/oikawatrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the drabble prompt: "I don't snore, do I?" "Like a chainsaw"</p>
            </blockquote>





	i probably deserved it

Tooru had been excited yesterday, a bounce on his step as he walked home with Hajime on tow for their first sleepover ever.

They had gotten home before his mother, ran up the stairs to Tooru’s bedroom and set up the game console in a record time before starting Mario Kart. When Tooru’s mother arrived, she offered drinks and snacks and they continue playing with cookies hanging from their mouths suppressing their yells as the other threw blue shells at the other and made them fall from the rainbow road.

Feeling like he had enough hitting and fearing Hajime’s voice would go hoarse with all the yelling, they continue their sleepover with some movies. And since this was the Oikawa household, alien movies were priority over Finding Nemo.

Everything had been fun and laughs until Hajime fell asleep.

He’s not sure if he slept, he’s not sure if he was actually awake the whole night and his mind is so fuzzy with exhaustion that he doesn’t remember if he stared at the ceiling for 6 hours straight or not. He hasn’t heard the damn noise for a while now, but his body is not able to give up in case it comes back anymore. When he hears the body stir next to him, Tooru prays for the other to wake up, because if he’s gonna be forced to be awake he wants to at least talk to someone.

Hajime turned around and opened his eyes, he stiffled a yawn before saying “Morning”.

He closed his eyes as soon as the word came out of his lips, breathing softly. Tooru smiled, he looked so cute while sleeping. The frown was no longer on his face, no scowl making its way on the other boy’s face and, with his eyes closed, the other looked so at peace that Tooru felt like scooting closer.

“That would be weird” he muttered, a light blush on his cheeks. Feeling his tiredness give in, eyelids getting heavier, he was finally able to fall asleep.

Two hours later they are woken up by Tooru’s mom, telling them that even if it was Saturday, they shouldn’t be sleeping in. They eat breakfast and watch cartoons, and by noon Hajime says he has to go home. Tooru offers to walk him home, Hajime groans but doesn’t say no, and Tooru is already at the door putting his shoes anyway.

Hajime’s mom answers the door, a smile on her face upon seeing both boys. She goes to hug Hajime, who is too embarrassed and just gives a small quick hug before going back to his place beside Tooru. She just giggles, mutters something to herself that Tooru is not able to catch, and then looks at Tooru.

“Were you able to sleep well, Tooru-kun?” she asks, and the smile on her face makes Tooru think she knows the answer, and the reason behind it. He just smiles and nods.

“Moooom!” Hajime whines, the brunette has never heard that before “I told you I don’t snore!”

Tooru forces his lips into a tight line, failing and looking like he’s obviously trying hard not to laugh. Hajime’s mother smiles wider and then he feels Hajime’s eyes on him.

“I don’t snore, do I?” he asks, and Tooru is not able to stop himself. He laughs.

He laughs, and Hajime’s eyes go wide and the blush that’s reaching his ears and down his neck is so cute that Tooru can’t stop laughing until he has to bend over to hold his stomach.

“Like a chainsaw.” he answers, and maybe he deserves the punch he receives afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was requested and I swear I don't know what I'm doing or what happened to what I initially thought. The thing is, here it is, and here I am. I have some other requests (for other ships), so maybe I'll also post them.


End file.
